This Is My House
"This Is My House" is a video that was uploaded on the 29th of April 2017. It is the first video in the "This is my" series. Content "This Is My House" begins with a furry purple monster introducing "His House" to the audience. His house is apparently a tiny blue house balanced on some sort of stone, too small for anything but the creature's second tongue to fit inside. The creature tells the audience that there is another entrance to his house, and he shows them a hole oozing with blackness on some sort of white box. He then invites the audience inside. Apparently this monster keeps many things inside his house, trinkets, artifacts, living things, food, all of it contained in the inky black void where he lives. After showing the audience the food, the camera cuts to two small children in a cage, talking about the circumstances of their capture by the monster. Apparently the monster cake to their house at night, killed their parents, and kidnapped them by sticking it's second tongue into their bedroom window. The Monster then comes to the cage, somewhat upset at being left out of the conversation. The Monster opens their cage, and when the Little Boy demands that he and his sister be let go, the Monster states that they both belong to him now, because; "Everything in my house belongs to me". The Monster then eats the Little Boy. The Little Girl flees during this. The Little Girl, after escaping, talks to herself about how the place seems endless, and how insignificant she feels inside it, and how all the places she thinks are safe are not safe for long. A large one-eyed mannequin head is shown searching for her. It is unknown whether this head is working for the Monster, or just doing what it would do had the monster not collected it. The camera cuts back to the Monster, who goes to show off the place he goes to listen to music, before remarking that "Music sucks these days". We then go back for a short time to the Little Girl, as she wanders. She is attacked by a hand from above, before the camera once again goes back to the Monster, explaining how his digestion of living things works. The Little Boy is shown to be still alive and suffering while he is digested on the side of the creature's body. The Monster then begins to stress eat. We are taken once again back to the Little Girl, walking next to a stone Gargoyle. How he escaped from the hand is unknown. The Gargoyle begins to speak in subtitles. Each time these subtitles appear, they are a different colour. It would seem all the Little Girl can understand however are his voice mumbles. Dialogue Gargoyle (Blue text): Do you know where it came from? Little Girl: Who's there? Gargoyle (Orange text): It did not come from the land I came from. Little Girl: What? I don't.. Gargoyle (Purple text): This video is finite. Gargoyle (Green text): You will not live long, human. Little Girl: Listen, I can't understand what you're saying. Little Girl: But I have to go. The Little Girl then leaves the Gargoyle. The camera then focuses on the Monster once more, who appears to have either grown, inserted, or revealed a row of human teeth in the top of his mouth, and is making disturbing high pitched sound while showing them off. In the next scene, the Monster begins to talk about how he never leaves his house, and that he feels cold. We cut back to the Little Girl wandering alone in the darkness, before being attacked by a raptor-like animal with glowing red eyes. This presumably kills her, as we hear crunching after the scene goes black. The Monster has one final scene before the video ends, saying; "Why is it, having things in my house doesn't make me happy?". We are then shown a shot of the small blue house from the outside, which is suddenly flipped upside down before the credits begin. Characters * Purple Monster * Little Girl * Little Boy * Gargoyle * Mannequin Head * Red Eyed Raptor Trivia * This video is the first of it's kind on Jordan Walker's channel to have credits. * This video has subtitles. Category:Videos Category:"This Is My" Videos